


The Bet

by SolaraMoonset



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brief Coulson, Brief Genderswap, F/M, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Most Phone Numbers Bet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Loki lives with you. You have a bet to see who could collect the most phone numbers. What could possible go wrong? It's just a silly little bet, right?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and is LOSELY based off a Tumblr prompt / post by imagine-loki. The prompt / post goes:  
> imagine having Loki as your housemate; you become best friends in time and he ends up telling you just how gender fluid he can be.
> 
> Enough to dare you into a silly “lets see what girl gets the most phone numbers in a day”.
> 
> He obviously managed to snatch a whole lot more numbers than you.
> 
> Until the guy you like hands you his number and asks you to please feel free to call him for “a coffee or something” not only enraging Loki for attempting to steal you away (he is in love with you) but for also having ignored his female form.

“Come one Loki! It'll be fun!”

“I am not here to amuse you.” 

“I guess that means you can't really do it then. I should have guessed, I mean how many other Norse legends turned out to be duds.”

“Silence woman! Do you not know to whom you speak?!” 

“Well,first of all, if I stay silent, I can't answer you. Secondly, I am very aware of who you are. I mean come on Loki, SHEILD dumped you in my home. You should have seen the size of the document I had to sign just to get them to leave! And lastly, stop making that face it'll give you wrinkles. If you can't do it, you can't do it. I'll stop teasing you.” after what seemed an eternity Loki's face softened. With a resigned sigh he sat back down across from me.

“Why would you even care if I could change my gender at will?” 

“Don't laugh.” I glanced at the floor. I didn't have to look up to know I had piqued his interest. 

“I promise to do my best.” there was laughter in his voice already.

“As you know, growing up my Nan used to tell me Norse legends. My favorite was about a time when Thor's hammer was stolen and he had to dress up as a woman to get it back. In most of the stories there were large epic battles, but this one, this simple story, the day was won, by two men and cunning. I figured if I could get you to change genders -”  
“You figured if I changed genders then maybe your favorite story was true and you wouldn't have to ask me about it.” Loki finished. I nodded without looking up. His hand gripped my chin and lifted gently. He didn't speak until my eyes met his.

“Lara, you can ask me anything. I will always answer you honestly.” As I watched his form changed, a beautiful woman sat across from me. Her hair as dark as a raven, her eyes were Loki's unique emerald color. 

“Gods Loki, you are one gorgeous woman.” 

“Many thanks.” Loki's trademark smirk slid onto the woman's face. His voice however was the same. A wicked thought popped into my head, and my face must have shown something. “Tell me my little mortal, what thoughts run through your mind? Are you going to ask me into your bed, now that you've seen I could be male or female for you?” 

“Nope, you're still not invited, but I had a thought a wager you could say. Which of us could get the most phone numbers from a bar in town.”

“A wager? Hmm? What would the stakes be I wonder?” 

“Loser is a salve to the winner for 24 hours and must do whatever they want.” Loki's eyes sparkled at that. For the first time in a long while I wondered if I fell into one of his traps. 

~***~

Four hours later we were at the bar. If Director Coulson ever got wind that I took Loki into town, I'd have SHEILD and the avengers swarming my home. Maybe it would be good to try to tip the director off. From what I could tell nearly every man in the bar tonight had given Loki their numbers. I sadly had only been able to get five and I was pretty sure at least two of them were fake. I watched as Loki approached Jake Johnson. Damn him. He knows I've got one hell of a crush on that guy. I make weekly runs into town just so I can shop at the Johnson's store. It was with mild amusement I watched at Jake turned down Loki flat. Coming to stand next to me at the bar Jake placed his order. 

“You haven't been to the store lately.” he said softly. My eyes shot up.

“I've been busy.” I shrugged. I couldn't exactly tell him that Loki would make my keys disappear lately whenever tried to leave. 

“I've missed you. Wanna go out for coffee sometime?” I was shocked. I honestly didn't think he noticed me.

“I'd love too. Give me your number and I can send you a text the next time I'm in town.” I smiled up at him and handed him my phone. My phone was grabbed before he could take it.

“Love we really should be getting back soon. Uncle Phil worries so much.” Loki still disguised as a woman leaned down and kissed my cheek. Jake looked back and forth between us. And sputtered a goodbye.

“Loki!” I hissed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. 

“I wish to leave.” he growled down at me.

“Wait what? Is this because I was getting the number from like the only guy to turn you down?” 

“No” Loki snarled and slammed his car door shut. I hopped in the driver's side and started home.

“Then what's this about Loki?” 

“You smiled at him.”

“I smiled at everyone there. It's kinda how I say hello.” 

“No. the smile you gave him was different. You like him.” 

“I do. Remember we talked about Jake? I try to go to his family's store every week.” Loki ground his teeth together but refused to say anything else to me until we reached the house.

“DAMIT LOKI! Talk to me. You said you'd always be honest with me! What the hell is going on?” Loki turned toward me, his disuse fading into his normal form. 

“What is going on? WHAT is going on? Do you truly not know?” I stared blankly at him as he stalked up to me. Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms, his lips on mine. I melted into his touch. Coming up for breath, he rested his forehead against mine. “You are mine. I'll not share you with any other man.” he whispered. I was too shocked to answer him. From my doorway a polite cough had us both turning to look.

“Good evening. It's the first of the month. The day I come to check up on you two.” Phil Coulson was looking anywhere but at us. My face turned red, how could I forgot the director's monthly visits? Loki chuckled and pulled me closer. 

“Look love, I believe we've made the director uncomfortable.” before I could even protest, Loki's lips were back on mine ad any thought I had about the director being there flew out of my mind. 

END


End file.
